FULLDIVE - SUBNAUTICA
by SavageCaliber22
Summary: Ryan buys Subnautica after being told about it. With Monika deciding to come along for the ride, the pair must endure the horrors of an Alien ocean.
1. Into the depths

**[Hey guys, SavageCaliber22 here. If you're starting the series with Subnautica, I'd HIGHLY encourage you to read DDLC FULLDIVE lest you want to be lost.** **FULLDIVE 2 - SUBNAUTICA, is a sequel to DDLC FULLDIVE. This story spends a lot of time in the real world, as this episode focuses on character development that wasn't present in DDLC FULLDIVE. Also, I won't post this nearly as often as DDLC, probably every other friday. With that out of the way enjoy the story, this is SavageCaliber22, Over and Out.]**

* * *

It's been about a month since I escaped from DDLC, while I haven't been able to get back into VR as I'm really fucking busy, I have been able to chat with Monika. Apparently everything is completely normal. I found out that my game was recorded the whole time, which was useful when I had to tell my friends what happened, as none of them believed me.

I'm walking through the outdoor hallways of my school, which just ended. I just finished taking the SAT, I'm really exhausted. I just wanna go home, but I've got my tutor today so I can't. I'm walking past couples making out (Ew, get a room) and a group of boys blasting modern rap (God I fucking hate the rap the kids listen to these days.) I hear someone running up on me. "Hi Sarah." I say, grinning. "Goddamnit. I was trying to sneak up on you." Sarah says while she slows down to match my pace. "You're really predictable." I reply, trying to make her annoyed. "Fuck you." she miffed. I laughed in response. She shook her head and proceeded to look me in the eyes "Anyway, what're you doing after-school?" she asked.

"I'm probably going to look for more games compatible with Fulldive." I reply nonchalantly. Sarah thinks for a moment, "Have you heard of Subnautica?" I look at her curiously, "Yeah, Jacksepticeye and Markiplier play it constantly, I want to watch their series but they're already like, 100 episodes or so, Dan Bull made a rap about it too. Why? Is it on Fulldive?" Sarah nods, "Yeah, I've been watching Mark's playthrough, it's really cool! You should get it." We're in the school parking lot, I turn to Sarah. "Well, I'll definitely check it out. Thanks for telling me about it." Sarah winks, "Have fun." she joked before getting into her Focus. I get into my Nissan 350z and I take the top down, I have to go see my tutor today so I drive out of the lot and drive off.

* * *

 _Later…_

I sit on my computer and boot up Youtube, I search up the trailer.

"...sunlight, I've been dreaming of it for months...but it's hard to enjoy it alone."

I watch the rest of the trailer. "Looks pretty good." I chirp to myself before hitting buy on the steam page.

I wait for it to download, Notepad opens up and I see a message

 _"What are you doing?"_

It's Monika. I waste no time in replying

" _Just downloading a new game, why?"_

 _"We're all waiting for you to come back. The others are starting to lose their minds."_

 _"I will, but I need some time to forget."_

 _"Ok…"_

 _"Yeah, sorry."_

 _"What game are you downloading?"_

 _"This game called Subnautica."_

 _"Is it Fulldive?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Let me see if I can somehow join you…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I...also need to forget. So I figured, let's have some fun! (Also I really want to spend time with you~)"_

 _"Uhm...Ok."_

The game finishes downloading.

 _"Game's done downloading, see you, I guess?"_

I lay down on my bed. I grab the headset from my bedside table, I put on my CPAP mask as well, don't want to have a sleep apnea episode while I'm in there. I plop the headset on my head, the three prongs stab into my neck, "Ow! Fuck I forgot about that!" I shout in pain. "Starting in 30 seconds" read a pop-up on the Visor. "Back in the saddle again." I mutter. I close my eyes and wait to start the dive…

* * *

Sunbeams

Diffracted and fractured like young dreams

Lost chances to capture these sunbeams

Splintered and shattered like young dreams

That no longer matter.

* * *

My vision faded into a vision of a sunset over the ocean, blocky letters spelling "SUBNAUTICA" hover just over the waves. I'm suspended in the air above said waves, there's a menu in front of me. I hit 'play' and am greeted with a save menu, I hit 'new save.' I'm greeted with game modes. I hit 'survival' and are greeted with a loading screen…

"Ok...loading screen...crashing ship…" I droned.

Then my vision went black…

* * *

Well, I just got hit in the head with a panel and now my lifepod's on fire.

I pick up a fire extinguisher and put out the fire, "Red Alert." plays in the background. "This game's got a nice soundtrack." I say to myself. I find a PDA on the ground and turn it on, it takes a while so I tap on the screen a couple of times.

 _[Booting in emergency mode]_

I hear a chime come from the PDA "Alterraa…"

A simulated female voice comes through immediately after.

"You have suffered minor head trauma, this is considered an optimal outcome."

"This PDA has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world."

"Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. Good luck."

This game has subtitles, nifty.

I take a look around the lifepod, I notice text pop up describing each thing I look at, there's a hud in the bottom left corner of my vision. Oxygen, health, hunger and thirst are all there. I look to a small panel on my left "Medkit fabricator" is what it reads. I pop open the panel to reveal a small pouch with a red cross on it, I grab it and it disappears. I glance at my PDA to see it in one of the slots in my inventory.

To my right, I see a panel with exposed, sparking wires. It reads "Damaged communications array." I look a little bit farther to see a Fabricator. "A crafting station?" I ask myself, tapping on it. It unfolds into a small table with little projectors over it. A touch menu appears in front of me. I find the repair tool.

Silicone Rubber, cave sulfur, and titanium.

Titanium? Shouldn't that be hard to find?

I scroll up to find a scanner, description reads: "Spectroscope scanner used to acquire technology blueprints and data on living organisms."

That might be the most important thing I'll get.

Battery, Titanium

Again, isn't titanium a rare alloy? Maybe it's just the basic crafting material.

I check to see what it costs to make a battery.

2 Acid mushrooms and copper.

I decide to leave the fabricator alone.

Time to see what this game has to offer. I climb up the ladder and exit my lifepod, a couple of alien birds (Skyrays) fly off of my lifepod and off into the distance. I poke my head out of the lifepod, the first thing I notice is The Aurora looming over me. I completely exit my lifepod and look at my surroundings, the I notice is a huge planet in the sky. I look down at the ocean level, there's another lifepod floating in the distance, though it's far away. I look down at the water. "Here we go." I shout, jumping off the lifepod and into the water. I feel the bubbles disperse around me and I open my eyes. I'm startled by a peeper studying me, it makes a squeak and darts away, leaving behind basically an underwater contrail. I'm holding my breath and it's starting to hurt. I exhale, not noticing any bubbles in front of my face, I inhale...I can breathe.

I still notice my Oxygen meter drop as I'm breathing normally. So I still have to surface even though I'm breathing fine...then again, this is all simulated, there's no water to fill my real lungs. That's aside from the distilled water humidifier in my CPAP. I look around the reef I've found myself, there are bladderfish, boomerangs, peepers, and garryfish everywhere. A rabbit ray glides past my face, startling me. I look down to see the purple mushrooms I'm looking for. I snatch a couple. "Copper and Titanium…" I think to myself. I'm interrupted by an alarm

(Beep beep!) "Oxygen."

My eyes go wide and I swim to the surface. My oxygen meter refills, I dive back down and swim around. I notice text saying "Break limestone outcrop, tap 3 times." above a discolored chunk of rock. I swim up to it and tap it thrice. It shatters and a black metal falls out of it. I look at it and it's labeled "Titanium ore."

How bout that?

I grab it and break another chunk, I get copper from it.

(Beep beep!) "Oxygen."

I refill my O2 and re-enter my lifepod.

I craft the scanner.

Now for the repair tool. Silicone rubber requires a creepvine seed cluster, I think I saw some in this huge kelp forest. As for cave sulfur, I'm not sure. I figured out how to open a web browser, but that's a little cheap. I'm going to swim into this cave and gra_

Oh shit what the hell is that sound?!

This large fish flies toward me making a loud screech. I can't swim away fast enough and it, quite literally, DRIFTS LIKE A HACHI-ROKU into me. **[A/N: please tell me I'm not the only one who sees Crashfish do that.]** I attempt to push it away, but as I touch it. IT FUCKING EXPLODES. I yell out in pain, it hurts so much. As I'm trying to recover from the pain, I manage to say "System...turn off pain simulation!" then the pain just fades away. I take a minute to recompose myself and check my health. Ouch, that thing got me really good, I check my oxy_

(Beep beep!) "Oxygen."

...That.

I surface and swim into the cave, there's this red...flower thing that fish came out of. There's a powder inside of it.

"Cave Sulfur."

Neato. I snatch it up...wait do I have to get blown up every time I need sulfur? That sucks, I grab the PDA from a little pouch on my thigh. I use the medkit I ha_

(Beep beep!) "Oxygen."

Oh my god, if I have to hear that every 15 seconds I'm uninstalling...ok maybe not. I surface and dive back down. Breaking another limestone chunk to get more titanium. I'm nearby one of those big kelp forests. I'm about to grab one of the seeds from one of the kelp...sorry "Creepvine" trees, but I'm stopped by something big snarling from behind me. I turn around to see a blue, barracuda like creature charging at me with it's mouth wide open.

That's a lot of teeth. Fortunately, I've scuba'd with enough sharks to know how to deal with this.

I grab its snout and shove it to the side, causing it to glide past me. The text reads "Stalker." when I look at it. The stalker swims off and grabs a big chunk of debris from the ship. I grab the seed cluster and move on, grabbing a piece of copper on the way. As I'm swimming back, I find a crate, just lying on the ground. I look inside it to see a machine, the text reads "Seaglide fragment." I attempt to pick it up to no avail. Wait, doesn't the scanner collect blueprints? I scan it with the scanner and it disappears. I hear a loud musical tone.

"Integrating new PDA data."

I see in the top left corner of my vision, text reading "½ blueprints collected."

Huh, I can craft new things by colle_

(Beep beep!) "Oxygen."

ENOUGH!

I craft the repair tool and fix up the damaged wires and the radio, as I do it plays a very obnoxious text-to-speech voice

"CAPTAIN. 2 NEW MESSAGES HAVE ARRIVED."

I tap it.

"PLAYING MESSAGE 1."

 _"This is Aurora. Distress signal received._

 _Rescue operation will be dispatched to your location in 9...9...9...9...9...hours._

 _Continue to monitor for emergency transmissions from other lifepods."_

"PLAYING BACK PRE-RECORDED DISTRESS CALL."

" _This is Lifepod 3, uploading our co-ordinates. We're plugging some holes in our emergency Seaglide, so if we're late for the rendezvous, don't panic._

 _Also, don't go home without us. Seriously. 3 out."_

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM LIFEPOD 35"

I hear Monika come through the radio

" _Uh...Ryan? Can you hear me? What am I saying? This is a one way transmission. I've managed to get myself in here, don't ask how I got here. It sucked. Anyway, If you're hearing this you also fixed up your radio. I can see your lifepod out in the distance, but I don't think I can get there. Ok, listen carefully. I've done a little research, if you haven't already, get yourself a Seaglide. Next scan Mobile Vehicle bay and Seamoth Submersible fragments. Once you have a Seamoth, use it to get to my location, I'll leave this beacon online so you know where to find me. Monika in lifepod 35 out."_

Ok...lemme see if I can send one back.

Drat, I can't.

Whelp, I'll play some more tomorrow.

 _-User logout-_

* * *

Among a thousand galaxies, each with a thousand stars

You're bound to find another like ours

Submerged and immersed in a version of earth

From innumerable years before your birth

Crash landed on an aquatic planet, stranded

Surrounded by oceanic expanses and no answers

A load of questions and no language to ask 'em in

But the fact is that I'm fascinated, so fasten in.


	2. Reunion

**My school is doing an investigation on who wrote the note, no leads so far but I have to keep my upload schedule… but I'm posting this chapter a day early anyway because I want to. So here I am, I'm staying home on Monday to be safe. So I'm not going anywhere...for now anyway…if this threat is legit, I'm going to have to switch schools…**

 **But enough about that. Thinking about it's gonna get me nowhere, let's resume the story, of course with the lyrics to Dan Bull's Subnautica rap in the beginning and end**

* * *

 _Sunbeams_

 _Dappled, divided like young dreams_

 _Devoured, disunited on sunbeams_

 _Disintegrated like young dreams_

 _Embittered, dismayed_

 _We descended under splentid rolling tides_

 _You could find a hole and hide_

 _Or you can rise, revolt and fight_

 _Seize the day and you control the night_

* * *

" _This is Lifepod 3, uploading our co-ordinates. We're plugging some holes in our emergency Seaglide, so if we're late for the rendezvous, don't panic._

 _Also, don't go home without us. Seriously. 3 out."_

"Emergency seaglide…" I mutter to myself, wasn't that one of the things Monika told me to get? So far I've acquired an Oxygen tank, fins and a knife. I've also scanned a couple Mobile vehicle bay fragments and I've finished the Seamoth blueprint. I slip the Full-face scuba mask over my face and open the bottom hatch of my lifepod. I hop in the cold water and the hatch closes behind me. I start swimming through the reef, grabbing a peeper to snack on when I get back.

I find myself in the middle of a kelp forest. I look down to see a_

(Beep Beep!) "Oxygen."

Sigh…

I fill up my tank then dive back down. The lifepod is sitting on the ocean floor with a gaping hole in the side. "Holy shit, something big must've done that." I think aloud. I look at the stalkers swimming around, no, their teeth are too small. Something REALLY big must've done this. I'm not sure if I want to know what. Regardless, I swim inside. The pod is illuminated by a lonely PDA on the floor of the lifepod. I take it and get a Data entry, I'll look at that later. I also see a data box. I swim to it and pull out a chip containing a blueprint for a Cyclops depth module. Swimming outside, I see yet another seaglide fragment

"A-ha!" I exclaim, scanning it.

"New blueprint acquired."

I pull out my PDA and see what it takes to make one.

Battery, Copper wire, lubricant, titanium.

Oh, that's easy!

I grab some seed clusters from a creepvine and head back.

I grab the copper and titanium out of the locker in my lifepod.

I fabricate the wire, lubricant, and battery.

I smile and select the seaglide.

The newly crafted items disappear from my inventory.

The seaglide gets added to my hotbar. I swipe my finger right and select the seaglide. A blue hologram appears in front of me, I grab the hologram and it turns into the real thing. I nearly fall over, this thing is heavy! My PDA goes off:

"The seaglide will increase your effective exploration range. For your safety please pack supplies for long journeys, and always stay within 5km of the nearest lifepod or habitat."

I go back into the water, it's a lot lighter now. I place the little flaps on the back against my shoulders. There's a small button on the right handlebar, on the other, a paddle for the throttle. I press the paddle against the handlebar and the seaglide jets forward, tugging me along with it. I start laughing, this thing is fun! To my surprise, it's a lot more agile than I would've guessed, it corners on a dime. I grin as I watch the world around me become a blur.

(Beep beep!) "Oxygen."

I look up, then point the seaglide towards the surface. I full-throttle it and fly out of the water and about 20 feet into the air.

"YEAH!" I rejoiced

My tank refills mid-air before I finally splash back into the cold saltwater.

"Alright, enough fun." I say to myself.

I start gliding around looking for some wreckage, maybe I can find the last Vehicle bay fragment. Low and behold I see a_

"...OOOOOOH…"

...I see a huge creature, about as big as a house. It's purple in color, with a gunmetal grey underbelly. Blue and green bioluminescent lights dot said underbelly. It appears to almost have a small reef on it's back. 3 huge tendrils flow behind it. I look to the huge piece of wreckage underneath it, then back to the massive creature. I'm debating whether I should risk approaching this thing, it doesn't really look threatening, but at the same time I don't know if I want to try my luck. I see another one in the distance doing barrel rolls, yeah I guess they're alright. I glide over to it. It continues on its path. Ok, it's docile. What is this anyway? I pull out my scanner and scan it.

"Reefback: data entry acquired."

A reefback, huh?

I'll look at the data entry later, these things are cool.

I pat the Reefback on the 'nose' and surface for oxygen "I'm gonna try to build a base on one of you guys." I say aloud, smiling.

I dive down to the huge chunk of ship at the bottom of the ocean. There's an open door on one side of it. I swim inside, glancing at my oxygen, I scan pretty much everything in there.

Floodlight

Battery charger

Laser cutter

Propulsion cannon.

…

Mobile vehicle bay!

"New blueprint acquired."

(Beep beep!) "Oxygen."

I glide out of the wreckage and shoot out of the water again before heading back to the lifepod.

Accessing the fabricator, I look at the recipe for the Vehicle bay.

Titanium ingot, Power cell, lubricant.

I have enough scrap for the ingot, enough copper for the two batteries, but I need the creepvine seed clusters to finish the power cell and lubricant.

I craft the ingot and hop back into the water. I glide into the creepvine forest and grab the creepvine seeds, as I'm leaving, a stalker charges me. But the glider is fast enough to leave it in the dust.

I get back in the lifepod and craft it. I go onto the roof and toss it into the water. I look to 35 to see someone on the roof of it, waving. It's Monika, I wave back. My PDA started talking

"Congratulations, survivor: you have just exceeded your weekly exercise quotient by 500%. Data indicates that swimming was your favorite activity. Be sure to vary your routine for uniform muscle development."

"No shit." I reply before jumping onto the vehicle bay, 4 robots pop out of the floats keeping the bay from sinking. The robots just kinda hover. I hear my radio go off in the lifepod, "Incoming transmission from lifepod 35."

I chuckle before going inside and answering it.

"Lifepod 35 to lifepod 5, I see you have a vehicle bay now. That's great, I have all the materials and blueprints necessary to build us a seabase so we don't have to live in cramped lifepods a kilometer apart. I'm going to be working on that while you get a seamoth. Also, I notice that you can't reply to these, I just press and hold the big red button, try it now, over. *Transmission end*"

I press the button, "Recording transmission."

I start speaking "Testing, testing, 1 2 3. This is lifepod 5, Lifepod 35, do you read? I'm going to start gathering materials for the Seamoth, over."

I release the button.

…

"Incoming transmission from lifepod 35."

*Click*

"This is 35, I read you loud and clear, see you soon~, Over and out."

I smile and check the blueprint for the seamoth

Titanium ingot, 2 glass, power cell, lubricant, lead.

I grab nearby salvage and turn it into an ingot, I turn the quartz left over from my oxygen tank into 2 glass, I crafted a spare power cell and lubricant after I crafted the Vehicle bay, and I had lead left in my locker.

I approach the Vehicle bay and select the seamoth.

The four robots fly forward and materialise a small, white submersible.

The seamoth drops into the ocean with a splash, spray hits me in the face.

I dive back into the water and swim toward the submersible.

It's a pearl white, with faded teal stripes across it. The cockpit is a dark tur qoise with a huge glass dome to see out of. I'm about to get in it, but then a thought comes to mind; I should probably let Monika know I'm on my way. I gather my things and send her a message. I swim to the Seamoth, it takes my a few minutes to figure out how to get in it. I open the hatch at the top and sit into the cockpit. Video game logic keeps the water outside the cabin. I shut the hatch.

"Welcome aboard captain. All systems online." says the vehicle's computer. "Well, thank you very much." I reply. Like the seaglide, the throttle is on the steering wheel. I take a minute at low throttle to figure out how to pilot it. It flies like a jet, pushing and pulling on the steering wheel pitches the nose up and down, turning the wheel causes it to roll, and two foot pedals make it yaw. I point my nose toward Monika's estimated area and full throttle it.

Remember how fast I said the seaglide was? Well this is like 8 seaglides. It's SO FAST.

I have to dodge huge mounds of coral, schools of fish, Stalkers and Sandsharks, which are these brown flat creatures, about the size of a stalker, with a horn and a wide mouth full of teeth. Within 20 minutes, I spot the seabase in the distance. I slow down as I approach it. Suddenly I see a bright light, it's Monika signalling me with a flashlight. She waves me over to a large rectangular structure. She then swims underneath it and points up. I descend to find that there's a hole in the bottom that water doesn't flow into. I park my seamoth under the gap and multiple rubber suction cups stick onto the submersible and raise it into the base. I get out of the seamoth and onto a small catwalk, I walk along the edge for a second. I then see Monika climb up out of the water. She quickly takes off her mask.

"Ahh, that's better." She says aloud before turning to me. She looks at me and smiles "Good to see ya, Ryan." she chirps. "Likewise, nice place you got here." I reply. Monika rolls her eyes and takes me by the hand. "Oh come on. You've only seen the moonpool, let me show you around!" Seeing as she's dragging me around, I can't say no, not that I was going to say no anyway. She takes me through a glass hallway, I look up to see a floating landmass. I stop Monika. "What's that?" I ask. She grins and points up to it. "That, my friend, is an island." She beams "Come on." She beckons, dragging me behind her. We enter the first room, it's pretty basic, with a Fabricator, a radio, a glass table with some chairs, and a few windows where there's empty wall space, there's also a couple wall lockers. "How did you get all of the materials to make this?" I ask, curiously. Monika looks away and laughs nervously. "Ahaha...the command console...Sorry, there's pretty much nothing out where I was, I had to cheat to get you here." I shrug. "Enh, understandable, just don't use it again. I want a legit playthrough here." Monika breathes a sigh of relief, probably thinking I would get mad. Monika finally shakes her head, coming back to her senses. "Anyway. Over here is the observatory, I'd use it to relax with the sounds of the ocean.

"...OOOOOOH…"

"Reefbacks?" I chuckle. Monika nods "Yeah, their songs are really pleasant to listen to, being basically alien whales anyway." I shrug, then step inside it, it's essentially a giant glass dome. "Can't argue with that." I mutter before heading back inside the large room. Monika then points to the room we're in. "Anyway, this is the work room. Here we have the basic stuff from the lifepod, a small table, A couple of lockers, and an aquarium." I notice the aquarium on the other side of the room, two lowly peepers are playing inside of it. She then gestures me over into another room. "And this is the bedroom."

It's a room with windows on one side, there's a double bed on the other, I know exactly why there's only one bed in here. "I know it isn't much yet, but I'm hoping to add more in here eventually." I nod understandingly. Looking around, there's a small hallway leading to a hatch, possibly to get in and out. I decide to have a small bit of fun, I point to the bed "I'm guessing your infinite resources only had enough for ONE bed?" Monika looks away, blushing. "W-well-It's...uh-I." I laugh, "I'm joking! I mean I know why the ONE bed, not like I care, we're trying to 'Survive' an alien ocean, no time for those things, so why bother? A double bed is more space efficient anyway." Monika looks at me awkwardly, "R-right…" she mutters. I grin and pat her on the head.

"Enough about that, let's plan the next step." She says as something makes a call.

...it didn't sound like a reefback...

* * *

 _Deep down, down below the waves_

 _Is a foreboding place from which you won't escape, no_

 _On the sea floor of Aurora_

 _We see flora and fauna_

 _We feel awesome in auras_

 _Of all different sorts, colours, warmths_

 _And they're forming an ecosystem_

 _Different pieces mixed into some biomes_

 _Of symbiosis and I notice that_

 _Such new sights can just bring eyes to focus_

 _So slow down a moment and toke this hypnosis_

 _No smoke in this ocean, we're floating_

 _Unroped from the woes of the coast, no emotion but motion_

 _Moving, soaking, soothing_

 _If I can go there, so can you_

 _Is it the moon in a mist or a lunar eclipse?_

 _There's no mutual exclusion, the two can exist_


	3. Leviathan

**Thanks for the Idea, SimplyGuardian, stay cheeki breeki.**

* * *

 _Nobody sees me in here…_

 _Yet the water's so clear…_

 _I guess that confirms what I had thought, just me and Aurora in the spot._

 _I...feel isolation (Isolation…)_

 _And fascination_

 _I know it seems grim and I am lost,_

 _But I won't give in, ignore the cost._

 _I...oh...mmh…_

 _So I keep gasing at__

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" spoke Monika as she slowed her seaglide down to a stop. "No biggie if I drown, I put everything in the locker." I say, stepping out of Scarlet, which is the new name for my now red and black Seamoth. Monika looks at me with concern, but gazes down at the wreckage. "This is probably the worst Idea you've ever had." Monika says, swimming into the seamoth to refill her tank. "I've had worse." I say, making sure the tape holds the bricks to my feet. I fill up my tank using the seamoth and grab the two extra tanks off of the floor of the cabin. Monika shakes her head. "Well...good luck, keep me updated." she says as I lift myself out of Scarlet.

I salute to her and jump off, the bricks speeding my descent. I pull out my knife and land at the floor. I cut the tape off and pull out the Seaglide. I jet inside the wreckage. "Ok...we got a powercell charger, I have the full blueprint for that now. Propulsion cannon, I now have that. Laser cutter, done. Stasis rifle, almost done with that. Cyclops engine!" I scream, I hear Monika whooping on the other end. I scan everything directly in front of me, there's other rooms.

(Beep Beep!) "Oxygen."

I take one of my extra tanks and swap out my current one, giving me another 30 seconds. (Beep Beep!) "30 seconds." I scan everything, mostly furniture and stuff I already have…

"Prawn grappling arm?" I ask nobody. "It's an upgrade for the Prawn suit. Which is in the Aurora."

I shrug and scan it, "New blueprint acquired." says my PDA.

(Beep Beep!) "Oxygen."

I swap with my last tank. "I'm coming out." I speak as I blast out of the wreck and ascend. "Hurry!" Monika shouts, darting down to me in Scarlet...now below crush depth. "No Monika! We can't risk the sub!" I shout as I hear my oxygen warning. She whimpers and pulls up on the sub, bringing it back to above crush depth. My vision starts to go black, "I can't make it, head back to the base." I say as my vision goes completely black. "Ok...I'll se_…" I hear her say before I die.

I appear in our bed. "Yes!" I shout as I stand up. We got our first Cyclops fragment! I head into the main room and cure a peeper that was in the aquarium. The two that were in there mated and had about 3 offspring, so as long as we have two of them, we have unlimited food. I hear the Seamoth dock. Monika walks in, a triumphant smile on her face. "I didn't think it'd work!" she shouts. I run up and give her a high five "We got it! Wasn't that dumb an Idea after all!" She giggles and sits down in a chair. I follow, "Peeper?" I ask offering the peeper to her. She looks at the fish with a smile, though I can tell she's hiding the slight disgust. "I'm vegetarian, remember?" she replied. "This is a fish, Monika. You can eat it." I insist. She looks away, "The eye though…" She quaked. I throw my hand at her, "The eye's the best part though, it's got the most flavor!" Monika glares beggingly at me "Why are you insisting?!" she shouts. "Because my hunger is full and I made it accidentally." Monika reluctantly grabs it and takes a bite out of the fin, after a few seconds her eyes widen in realization and she shrugs "Hmm! It's pretty good actually." I laugh "You think the devs would make it taste bad?" she shrugs, "Touche." She then takes another bite. A small silence follows broken by a reefback calling. "What next?" I ask, still staring at the tank full of peepers chasing each other.

"Aurora." She answers.

"But we need radiation suits, and you need your own Seamoth." I explain, looking at my PDA. Monika walks over to her lockers "I thought of that ahead of time." She states, adding things to her inventory. She fabricates each of us a rad suit, "There." she beams as she tosses one to me. She pulls out her builder and heads outside, "Where are you go_" I ask, but she's gone before I can finish. Suddenly the base shakes, I walk down the hallway to find another moonpool attached to the other one.

…

Another seamoth drives into the other moonpool. Monika steps out, grinning. "Showoff." I joke as she steps into the modification station. "Get changed, asshole." She chuckles as she starts fiddling with the color sliders. I roll my eyes and walk into the bedroom, radsuit in tow. "Why the hell can't we just tap a button to equip it?" I ask myself, taking off my dive suit. I peek down the hall to make sure Monika isn't spying on me. I zip up the radsuit and walk down the hallway.

"You're good." I say, pointing behind me. Monika's already in her radsuit, "That's ok, I'm already done." she answers. The radsuit was already pretty tight on me, but on her it looked a little _too_ tight. It's kinda distracting, I shrug "Should we go then?" I ask. Monika shakes her head, "We're gonna need a laser cutter and a propulsion cannon." she explains.

"I'll take care of the propulsion cannon, you handle the cutter, ok?" I inquire to Monika. She nods and puts her tank on "Sounds good to me. The cutter requires 2 diamonds so I'll be out a little while longer." I check the recipe for the Propulsion cannon: Wiring kit, Battery, Titanium. "Yeah I'll have the cannon in minutes, how long will those diamonds take?" I ask. Monika shrugs, "It depends on how long it takes to find shale." I put my tank on, "Sounds like a plan, go team!" I shout as I hold out my fist. "Right!" Monika agrees, bumping my fist with hers. I get in Scarlet, Monika follows with her lime green Seamoth. I need acid mushrooms for the battery and the silver for the wiring kit. It doesn't take long to grab everything I need, I craft it in my lifepod, as I was close to it at the time. "Hey, I have the diamonds, I'm getting cave sulfur now." I hear Monika say over comms.

I remember getting sulfur for the repair tool...the crashfish…

Wait!

I Jet over to her position, "Monika wait! Don't go in there yet!" I shout as I hop out of Scarlet. I pull out the propulsion cannon. I see Monika turn around, "What?" she asks blankly. Both of us hear the loud screeching of the aquatic suicide bomber, I see it fly out the cave after her. "Ah! What the hell!" Monika screams. In a panic I aim the cannon at the crashfish and pull the trigger, the fish halts in its tracks before flying into the cannon's grasp, I hear it's about to explode, I quickly aim it into the distance. I press the button on the top of the grip, causing the cannon to launch the crashfish away, it explodes. "Whoa, that was cool!" Monika chirps as she grabs the sulfur. "Ok, I have the materials. Let's head back." Monika says as she gets in her Seamoth. "Just use my lifepod, save us a trip." I offer, Monika nods and jets to the lifepod. After a few seconds, she rejoins me. "Alright, let's go!" she beams. We speed off toward the front of the Aurora.

* * *

...something catches our attention…

"Monika? Do you see that?"

"Yeah, how could I miss it."

We slow to a stop, petrified as we see this massive creature. It's long and slender, it's skin is a pale white, with red accents all over it. It's head has a huge crest and 4 huge appendages coming out of the side of it's head. It lets out an ear shattering roar through the water, before turning to face us, four huge eyes glare at us. "Uh, Monika? Any ideas?" I stammer, slowly backing up Scarlet. "Fly towards it, when it gets close, I yaw left, you yaw right!" Monika shouts, I reluctantly accelerate, she follows. The thing extends its 'antlers' and screeches

"Now!"

I slam on the right pedal causing the sub to start steering off to the right. The monster, however, manages to clothesline the side of Scarlet with its antlers, causing me to enter a flat spin into a rocky ledge. "Warning, hull damage critical!" the computer beeps as sparks fly into my face. "Ryan! Are you ok?!" Shouts Monika as she quickly turns around. The creature turns to charge me once again, this time, I see it's name.

 _Reaper Leviathan_

My eyes widen as the Reaper approaches me at high speed. "NO!" I hear Monika scream before she kamikazes her seamoth into the side of the Reaper, knocking it against a cliff face. The Reaper wails in pain before turning on a dime and grabbing a hold of her seamoth with its antlers "Gah! Shit! Shit!" I hear her scream as the Reaper starts violently shaking and crushing her submarine. I notice a cave next to me, I get an idea. I get out of scarlet and pull out the propulsion cannon. I swim near the cave

...then I hear the "Allahu Akbar!" of the ocean. A crashfish flies out of the cave, I grab it with the cannon and point it at the Reaper. "RYAN, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO DO SOMETHING!" Monika screams. I launch the crashfish into the Reaper, exploding right in the Reaper's face. The Reaper yells and releases Monika, then swims off into the darkness. Both of us are panting heavily. "Holy shit, that was the scariest moment of my life right there." Monika sighs before jetting over to me. I pull out the repair tool and fix up her seamoth, 'Emerald' as she calls it, before I fix up Scarlet.

"Let's go."

As we enter the front of the Aurora, a large piece of debris splashes down in front of us. We hold our breath and beach…

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

A Red seamoth docks at Ryan and Monika's Seabase, someone steps out.

"Hello? Anyone?"

…

"Huh, guess they're not here. I can wait."

* * *

 _Sunbeams_

 _Distorted, disjointed like young dreams_

 _Crushed, disappointed, these sunbeams_

 _Fractured, fragmented like young dreams_

 _Left unattended_

 _We descended under splentid rolling tides_

 _You could find a hole and hide_

 _Or you can rise, revolt and fight_

 _Seize the day and you control the night_

 _And you control the night_

 _And you control the night_

 _You control the night_

 _Ooh…_

 _aHR0cHM6Ly93d3cueW91dHViZS5jb20vd2F0Y2g/dj0xQWlUb0xuM1VTUQ==_

* * *

 **Because FanFiction doesn't allow links, the only way I can really send links is through base 64. Also, for those of you who know Subnautica like the back of your hand (Looking at you, Qohaw) I know you can't pick up Crashfish with the propulsion cannon. I only made it possible in the story because, come on, you have to admit using a crashfish as a grenade is totally badass. Also where the fuck did my fanbase go? I'm used to like 5+ reviews every time I post a chapter, what happened? I hope it returns for DDLC ACT 2 - DREAD...fuck I said too much!**


	4. We're Not Alone?

**Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait, finals are tomorrow and I've been working my ass off on school shit, so I didn't have a lot of free time. So I figured I'll just post something to keep you guys entertained until I start working on FULLDIVE again.**

We step out of our respective submarines and onto the collapsed floor of the Aurora. I pull out the propulsion cannon and shoot away a couple of those crab-fuckers. Monika looks to me "Alright, let's move."

As we explore the Aurora, something starts to bother us…

Every box is opened, every door is cut or unlocked, the breaches in the drive are fixed, but most importantly, EVERYTHING'S GONE!

We returned to our subs, confused. "I mean, it's like someone has been here already!" Monika screams in anger. "I know! What the hell!" I reply, equally enraged. Monika sighs and gets in her seamoth, "Let's just head back to base and figure this out!"

It takes a while to get back to the base, we had to dodge another Reaper. I reach the base first, something catches my attention immediately.

"Monika. There's a red seamoth docked at our base."

"What? It might be a glitch, try docking."

I pull up, hoping the seamoth disappears as I dock.

 _CRASH._

"NOPE! THAT'S AN ACTUAL SEAMOTH!" I shout, absolutely dumbfounded. Monika catches up. "The hell?" she asks. "Let me dock in the other, maybe I can see what's going on." Monika docks in the other moonpool. I get out of Scarlet and enter through the hatch. "Edgemoth...what kind of name is that?" Monika asks as she stares at the mystery sub. I pull out the propulsion cannon and hold my knife in front of it. The cannon picks up the knife. I start making my way through the base. I enter the main room, then the bedroom, then…

...There's a guy...asleep on the bench of the observatory.

"AHEM!" I clear my throat, startling him awake. "Huh?! What?!" he stutters, almost falling off the bench. I aim the cannon at him, the knife by extension. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask as Monika steps in behind me. The person has a dark brown hair, with the front off to the side, similar to mine, with it he has equally dark eyes, I almost mistook them for being straight up black. The person simply stands up and points to his body, "Reinforced dive suit, a knife is the least threatening thing you could pick." Monika and I look to each other before we get interrupted. "Let me start over. Greetings survivor...ahem, _Survivors_ you have me backed into a literal corner here, so if you'd let me out, I can explain myself. I don't mean to harm you, badly anyway...I'M KIDDING, I'm just here to talk." I tug on Monika's shoulder and jerk my head to the side, indicating that I want to talk to her. She nods, "One second." She tells the stranger. We turn away from him and huddle up, "Wow, ignore me why don't you?" he mutters.

"Monika, is this guy normally in the game?"

"No, there shouldn't be any other human NPCs...unless he's a user?"

"User?"

"A player, I'm saying he might be a player, Ryan."

"...should we hear him out?"

"It's not like we have anything to lose."

We turn around and motion him to follow us "We'll hear you out." I say. The stranger nods and follows us into the main room and sits down in a chair. The person sighs, "My name is Dan, but Avery is fine." Dan has a slight New York accent to him, emphasising the fact that he might be a player. "I'm a pro VR player, a novice programmer, artist, and a mech pilot." I immediately tilt my head "I'm sorry did you just say Mech Pilot?" Dan nods "Don't question it. Anyway, I got a Fulldive rig and wanted to toy around with the software, just to see how it works, but I managed to get myself stuck inside it and I can't get out." I lean in "So...you're stuck in VR?" I ask, Dan replies by leaning back in his chair and chuckling, "Basically." I pause for a second. "Holy shit, the exact same thing happened to me a month and a half ago. Only I was trapped in Doki Doki Literature Club because the ghost of my girlfriend wanted to see me again...then I shot her…It's a long story but I managed to get out." Dan shrugs "Sounds like bullshit, but I'll buy it." Monika butts in "I can confirm this, his girlfriend possessed me for a while." Avery simply nods, I decide to ask "How long have you been trapped?" Dan wastes no time in answering "I have been in here for 7 in-game months, which is roughly 3 months IRL." My jaw hits the floor "THREE MONTHS?!" He nods "Yup, it's pretty great living in an eternal dream with no way to wake up. It's even better that I've had nobody to talk to but myself, slowly driving me into permanent insanity resulting a very pessimistic outlook on everything. In fact I've been talking to a cuddlefish all this time." Monika rolls her eyes "That explains the snark." Monika mutters under her breath. "I heard that Moni." he jokes. "But, it helps to play other games too." I narrow my eyes in confusion "Wait, do you have the Fulldive 320 model?" I ask, he responds with a nod. I point to myself "Thought so, I have the Fulldive 280, so I can't change games on the fly."

Oh yeah, I forgot to talk about that. Aztec, the developers of the Fulldive rig, made 3 models of the rig. The 240, the 280, and the 320. They can be equivalent to the 3 XBOX ONE models, The 240 is a smaller, more portable model of the rig, similar to an XBOX ONE S. The 280, the one I have, is just the basic rig, like the base XBOX ONE. Finally, the 320, it's extremely powerful, has a ton of new features, like console compatibility, switching games on the fly, and an in-game steam/discord/XBOX LIVE/PSN overlay. I actually might trade in my 280 for the 320, I just need to work up an extra $180, then I'll get it.

Now that I think about it...I haven't really said much about the Fulldive rig itself. Those prongs I keep complaining about everytime I jack in, they basically insert themselves into your brain stem and intercept the signals to your muscles, minus your major organs, the prongs detect the signal sent by your brain and mimics it in-game.

I digress. Monika speaks up, "Well...I'm Monika." Dan holds up his hand in a 'stop' manner. "I know, I've played DDLC before." I introduce myself, "Ryan, Ryan Savage." I shake his hand. "Nice stage name." he jokes. "So yeah, I'm guessing y'all came back from the Aurora. Sorry if I grabbed everything beforehand. Here, I'll send you all the blueprints." Dan apologised before tapping away at his PDA. Then Monika and I were assaulted with PDA notifications.

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"New blueprint acquired."

"Holy shit." I exclaim. Dan laughs and leans back into his chair, "I've got pretty much everything, but I haven't done much of the story, so we could do that." While I'm grateful that we got everything, it's a little disappointing that I didn't get this all legit. "Well, I'll promise I'll find a way to get you out. Just gimme one second, gotta make a call." I say before logging out, he nods and waves me off.

…

I pull the helmet off of my head and sigh. I call up Liam.

"Yo man, sup?"

"Hey Liam, I met someone who has been trapped in Fulldive for 3 months due to a coding error."

"Seriously? How has that guy survived all this time?!"

"Subnautica, apparently. Anyway I need your help."

"I'm guessing you need me to fix the error so he can be brought out?"

"Exactly."

…

 **Next Chapter is a DDLC one, next friday. Over and out.**

 **Li4uSSB3b24ndCBiZSBiZWF0aW5nIFN1Ym5hdXRpY2EsIERETEMgaXMgdG9vIGltcG9ydGFudC4uLlRIRSBHSVJMUyBBUkUgVE9PIElNUE9SVEFOVC4NCg0KDQoNCg0KRA0KDQo=**


	5. Final Notice

Hey guys...

I realize that I haven't been updating Fulldive in a long time, but I feel like I should let you guys know what's been going on.

So I started writing the Fulldive trilogy because I needed to take a break from Covelight, my main series, and I had recently played DDLC, as it was fresh in my mind, I had decided to write Fulldive.

You see, I've gotten back into the swing of things with Covelight, and I simply have just been neglecting Fulldive 2, I've lost motivation to finish it.

Really, I wanted Fulldive 2 to lead up to Fulldive 3: Dread, but really, I just wanna skip to Fulldive 3, as it's where most of my energy into the series is.

Hence my epiphany, I've decided I'll just straight up remove Fulldive 2, and make it more of a "Non-Canon Misadventures," this way, I can bring you guys what I feel is the best part of the series (And yes, I will make sure that everything ties in.)

So expect DDLC FULLDIVE 2: DREAD in the not too distant future (Provided I don't get distracted by Covelight or Forza Horizon 4)

It has a unique story, new characters, and a MUCH darker tone than the first, so look forward to that!


	6. In case ya'll didn't get the memo (AN)

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know That DDLC FULLDIVE - DREAD has come out. I realize that while a lot of you follow FULLDIVE, you don't follow ME. So you probably weren't notified.**

 **I have 6 and a quarter chapters done for you guys so I'll see you there!**


End file.
